Ghost Stories
by epiphanyximenezrosenbaum
Summary: China feels that Epiphany will betray him. ChinaxOC oneshot OOC China


"He wanted nothing more than to strangle you/admit he loved you." "Thanks for the help, China. I really appreciate it," You told your friend China as he rummaged through his locker. He turned a bit to you. "Oh, you're welcome. Feel free to ask me for help anytime aru!" He said with a genuine smile. You grinned back, "Okay. I'll be going to class now, see ya." You waved at him. "And you too, Italy!" You added before turning around to walk to your next class. As you left, you didn't feel China's golden-brown eyes lingering on your retreating back. He watched you leave, a longing expression on his gentle face. Subconsciously, he sighed deeply before turning back around to close his locker. Only just as the metal door slammed shut, a face appeared right behind it. "Ahh!" China yelped in surprise as Italy stared him down. "Don't… do that," He complained weakly once he caught his breath. "Ve~, China? Can I ask you a question?" The innocent Italian asked sheepishly. China finished putting his books into his backpack, and looked up at his friend. "Sure. What is it aru?" "Do you like _?" China nearly dropped his backpack. "Eh—what?" He stuttered, trying to steady his shaking hands into grabbing the backpack properly. "Do you like _?" He repeated, his voice more slow and clear, "As in like like her?" A few seconds of silence… " … What the hell gave you that idea aru?!" Italy shrugged, "I just think you like her." China ignored him and began walking down the hall; which Italy immediately noticed, so he began to follow him. "Huh? Well do you?" He asked impatiently, keeping up with China's long strides. "Why are you following me aru." He said, more of a statement than a question. Italy giggled a bit. "'Cause we have the same class, silly~!" China tried to keep from rolling his eyes. "Whatever, aru. Just drop it." Once he and Italy got into World History class, China thought for sure he'd heard the last of it. Especially since Italy began talking about other things rather than you and China. But of course, he was wrong. During the lesson, he noticed Italy keep whispering to different people. And those people whispering to other people. And those people to other people. And, you get the point. It was really starting to irritate him. What could Italy possibly be saying that was important enough to tell literally everyone? After class was over, China went directly to him. "What have you been telling everyone, aru?" He asked suspiciously. A part of him deep down already knew, but he wanted to bury that part and tell it to shut up or else. It was simply too absurd to be true—and if it was… China was pretty sure Italy knew better than to tell anyone. "Oh, China!" Italy grinned happily, and hugged his friend tightly. "Now's not the time, aru." China deadpanned, staying as stiff as a board under Italy's embrace. Once he pulled back, he grinned cheekily. "I was just telling everyone how much you like _." Silence. . . . . . "You WHAT?!" Italy covered his ears, but it still wasn't enough as he was nearly blown over by China's yelling. "I-I'm so sorry! I just thought for sure that you liked her! And I just didn't want other guys to like her and steal her from you! I was only trying to protect you because you're my friend China and you always protect me so I thought now was a good time to show you I-" "SHUT UP, ARU!" China yelled again, an angry red tick mark on the side of his head. "Why would you do something so stupid aru?!" Before Italy could answer, France appeared in front of him. "Oh, it seems our little China has grown up hasn't he?" "Seriously, and I thought he'd stay a virgin forever." Prussia added. "Wha-" China began. "-Make sure you have kids so I can be an uncle. That would be so much fun~!" Spain sang gleefully from behind China, almost giving the poor guy a heart attack. China inhaled deeply before facing them all, and giving them irritated looks. "What the hell are you all talking about aru?!" Spain looked at him innocently. "I was talking about your future babies with _." China's face instantly turned red, while France went up to him and threw an arm over his shoulder. "My dearest China…" He sighed dramatically, "I'd always hoped that I would be your first, but it seems that lovely mademoiselle has stolen you away from me~" He spoke in a melodramatic tone. "First what?" Prussia asked. France winked. "His first time," China gasped and threw France's arm off him, "Look, I don't know what gave you guys that crazy idea, but _ and I are not participating in those activi-" "-Well of course not yet! At your level you'd have no idea what to do. Look, let me explain. First, you have to-" "I KNOW WHAT IT IS ARU!" China cried out, gaining some attention from passing students. However, once they noticed who was surrounding him, they carried on; it was lunch break now anyway. Italy clapped gleefully. "See, China? Everyone likes you with _. There's no need to hide it." China rolled his eyes, "I'm not hiding anything aru. I'm saying _ and I aren't in that kind of relationship." "You're not?" Prussia piped up, and put his hands on China's shoulders. "Okay, here's what you do. Tell her to go into the janitor's closet with you and from there just-" "-I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT ARU!" "Why not? I would if I were you…" Prussia smirked, and held his fists up and air-humped—gaining some laughter from the group. "You guys are so stupid. I'm leaving, aru." China turned towards the entrance to the cafeteria. "No, wait! You have to learn more about Prussia's Secret Super-Awesome Sexy Time tricks!" Prussia wailed after him, while Spain grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Listen, amigo. We're just trying to help you out!" He said with a grin. China groaned. "I don't need your help with anything, aru." "Yeah dudes, stop picking on China. Let America handle this!" China facepalmed. Of course, he didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. "We're talking about China and _, da?" This time, he froze. Oh no. Not him. Italy grinned. "Oh, America, Russia~! Yes, we were just talking about how China likes _." "He does now…?" Russia asked, walking closer to China. He shivered. "H-Hey, stop it aru! Get away from me. All of you! Just leave me alone, aru." He crossed his arms defiantly. "But then how are we gonna help you get her, dude?!" America whined. China growled, "You're not going to." "Tsk tsk, the poor boy is sexually frustrated to the max. Let me help with that~?" France offered, a pink sparkly bishounen aura surrounding him. "N-No!" "Look, there she is. Go over to her and do what I do." Prussia did his 'Awesome Sexy Dance' again, making China flush with embarrassment. "Hey, you're right!" America turned to where you were. "Hey, _! Come over h-!" China's jaw dropped. "-Noooo!" He whisper/yelled, and immediately jumped on America's back. He covered his mouth with his hands and the two of them instantly dropped to the ground in a heap; America squirming helplessly. "_-" America began, only getting about half your name out until China grabbed him into a head-lock. "SHUT UP, ARU!" "What's going on…?" You whispered from down the hall into your friend Taiwan's ear. She shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care. Let's go find Japan~!" She began pulling you back into the cafeteria, but you stayed put. All you could make out from the distance was America on the floor with China on top of him, one of them screaming- or trying to scream- at the top of their lungs. A few seconds later, Spain bounced up to you. "Hey chica! Could you come over here for a second?" "SPAIN, DON'T!" You heard what sounded like China yell from the distance. "What's happening?" You asked Spain, suspicious. He smiled innocently, "Nothing!" "It looks like China's raping America over there." Taiwan snorted, "Good!" You glared at her. "Hey, it's not China's fault you love Japan." "BUT JAPAN'S MINE!" "Seriously, we're not gonna hurt y-" Spain began, until he felt a hand suddenly clutch his shoulder. He jumped nearly a foot in the air, only to turn to a pissed-off looking China giving him the evil eye. "Spain. Come back over here. Now, aru." You peered over his shoulder at America, who had a huge bump on his head that was still practically giving off steam. "GIVE HER THE D!" You heard Prussia yell from down the hallway. "BE GENTLE, MY PUPIL! LET HER KNOW I TAUGHT YOU WELL~!" France sang. "AND MAKE US SOME BABIES!" America added, laughing his ass off. "CHINAAAA~! I'M SO GLAD EVERYTHING WORKED OUTTTT~!" Italy yelled. "You're all so silly." Russia deadpanned; a cheerful face on as a deadly black aura was given off. You were momentarily caught speechless. Taiwan was the first to recover, "Hey China? Are they talking about you and _?" She asked innocently. Spain laughed. "They sure are, chica! Now, let's you and me ditch this place, alright?" He quickly grabbed her arm, moved her away from you, pushed you and China out a door, and ran off with Taiwan. As soon as you and China were outside, he turned to you and immediately began apologizing. "Look, _, I'm really sorry for my friends' behavior. I-" "-You like me?" You asked, in a bit of a daze. He froze, unable to believe you'd just asked that. You couldn't blame him; you didn't know why you'd just blurted it out either. But then again, when his friends were messing with him, you couldn't help but get the idea that they were teasing him about you. At just the thought of it, you blushed and looked away. China watched your face closely; he could tell you were thinking. He just didn't know what about. Could it be that you were repulsed by him? That you never wanted to talk to him again? That you felt violated…? After all, the things his friends said to you were pretty vulgar. He wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see him again. Then he saw that tint of blush on your cheeks—and you looking away. Wasn't that what someone who liked another would do? He'd seen it enough in Japan's anime and manga books. But it never happened to him in real life. No other girl had truly blushed in front of him. He thought about what to say, but your face just look so cute that it completely distracted him. He knew it was absurd to think you felt the same way his friends thought he did for you, but he could still hope. "I um, well…" He began, his face also heating up. You looked up at him, the healthy blush still on your cheeks, and gazed into his warm eyes. Anyone could easily mistake the look you were giving him with 'longing'. Which was exactly what China did. "Maybe, I-" He paused again, his emotions not giving him an easy way to respond. You stepped a bit closer, and gently put your hand on his arm. Just the simple touch made him jump a bit. Maybe she really does like me, aru!... He thought to himself in shock. You had always interested him. Ever since you two met a couple years ago, he couldn't deny that he was quite fond of you. But being the shy person he was, especially with his inexperience, he had no idea what to do with these feelings or how to tell you. It never crossed his mind that you might like him back. He'd thought there was no way. You'd seemed popular with the other guys—not the type to be interested in him. She couldn't like me … though; I wish she did aru … He thought as he made eye contact with you again. He decided it was best to just let you know already. You asked; you deserved an answer. And maybe, just maybe, his confession would make you think about him more. Maybe… you felt the same way. He wouldn't ever know until he tried. "Well… possibly… I do kind of li-" He stopped when he noticed the nearby window—behind it was France, Prussia, and Spain, all holding up signs that read various things he'd rather not think about again. They were cheering loudly, though both you and China couldn't hear from outside. "Hey, China?" You asked sweetly, a soft smile on your lips and your hands behind your back. "Oh, y-yes aru?" I don't know anything about love or romance. What am I supposed to do? Ugh, relationships are so stupid, aru!... He thought in frustration. "Do you still have that huge Hello Kitty plushie you won at the school carnival last weekend?" He froze. Wait, what? This was not what he was expecting to hear, aru. "O-Oh, yeah aru. Why do you ask?" "You know how badly I wanted that. And I swear the guy running that booth was blind. I totally beat you in that game, I swear…" You wanted it back. The Hello Kitty plushie. You wanted it bad. "Is this really what you were gonna ask me, aru?" "Yeah…? …What else would I ask you?" The corner of his mouth twitched. "You …" He clenched his teeth, trying to hide it. He couldn't finish his sentence. You went back inside to go find Taiwan, while he was left there frozen in shock— Wanting nothing more than to strangle you/admit he loved you.


End file.
